The Tale of Two Men
by Piker's Girl
Summary: Theodore a man who pursues Basil after he takes the case of Miss Mina. Dawson does his own exploitation in the investigation when a mouse in the hospital knows about Theodore and Mina.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I was kinda in and out of it while writing this thing as well as being confused as the name of the house keeper because I kept thinking of Sherlock Holmes house maid, so if it is wrong then forgive me and with time I'll eventually change it to the respectful name sake. Also as you notice I am not the greatest writer; I am trying to improve slowly. Suggestions of whatever is wrong and how to correct it would be nice information instead of flaming me would be appreciated…

Chapter one: The Trip to BakerStreet

_Mina's Pov,_

I am in doubt of the situation that I have murdered my father in late May of this year; not to say the investigation that is in the search of finding my guilt…I have tried to tell them that money is of no interest of mine as much as the siblings that have perceived that I would kill in such interest and lust for the desire not to mention that mine name had been enlisted in his dear will though even now I wish that my name never would have shown if this was to happen…

But what I don't understand is how my father's heart attack would be blamed on me? How is it that I can provoke his death any at all without the knowledge to deliver something so terrifying on his being, but some how there was proof to show that maybe I had influenced it…

Tomorrow I will go across the other side of town by mine self in the attempt of clearing mine name and some how prove that innocence was always in me…oh Basil; I hope you can help me…

It had been many a month since the meeting of Doctor Dawson and Basil on that faithful day in which their knowledge of each other plus the small child in the search of her father had happened; Basil has learned to love the small partnership that was made in that short while against his named nemesis Ratigan.

Basil had been practicing his flute in the early morning though his violin had been replaced recently also in which Mrs. Judson is most relaxed because he is not destroying nor about the place to make her worry of such trivial things.

A knock on the door took Mrs. Judson out her restful fit to open the door to a young women dressed in her evening gown of glorious yellow. Basil stopped his instrumental din to pay his attention forward to the women.

"Are you Basil?" The Broken mouse of a woman stood before him. Basil put his flute by the stand in which the lamp laid.

"Why, yes…what problem are you here for my dear?" Basil asked.

"As you probably know…I am Mina Straus; the eldest daughter of the Straus family and I am being burdened with the guilt of death on mine shoulders as to say they have apparently found proof that I had manipulated the death of my father! Please I ask for your help!" She pleaded.

"Death is such a heavy toll to take as you are very young, are you not?" Basil acquired.

"Yes, Basil, but I need to know that you can come and examine the case for me for I fear no one is more perfect for the job!" Mina persuaded. Basil noticed that Mina had been overly impatient through and through.

"Being a woman shouldn't guarantee that I would find myself to wanting to take your case…" Basil responded. Mina stomped her feet as well a nasty look to boot.

"I wouldn't have come if you if I knew your rudeness would intervene in this conversation. I only ask you to look into it…I ask that my reputation not to be ruined!" Mina counteracted his recent thoughts.

"Being wealthy is surely an asset not to mention the fact that you seem part of the will which could stir trouble within the family…hmmn…I guess I take this head on then." Basil said still in question of her motives.

Mina latched herself onto Basil in a passionate hug. Her smile was the last he saw before she left out the door. "Thank you Basil, so much!"

He then turned to see the flute on the table in which he was playing before she came in. Dr Dawson came through the door in question of the face that Basil displayed at the moment while his eyes laid on the table with his instrument.

"Did something happen Basil?" Dawson asked. Basil walked over to his chair to plop down like many times before.

"I have token a new case while you were out and a very interesting one at that…well enough talk of my new drama; how was your day?" Basil asked while he decided to pick the flute back up and play a more pep beat than what is usual.

"Certainly nothing less than your day Basil, as for your case what would that be?" Dawson said curious. Basil stopped his music once again to talk.

"A woman is being blamed for her name is marked on her fathers will and such attention to say that she will become wealthy in his stead…the only problem I see is that she was as desperate as any man about to be jailed." Basil responded.

"Wouldn't any man Basil?" Dawson thought he might add.

"I guess that maybe I am paranoid a bit then…" Basil piped to go back to his flute in an instant.

"I do have great news on the other hand!" Dawson cheered. Basil gave an annoyed face and released his grip of the flute which fell to the ground after that.

"What would that be?" Basil softly replied as he gathered his flute from the ground.

"Were invited to a formal gathering this afternoon," Dawson stopped in the middle of his words when Basil intervened.

"What do you mean were? Who invited us?" Basil questioned. Dawson smirked pulled the letter out of his pocket for Basil to read then handed it back to his partner.

"So will you join in or sit another afternoon of doing nothing truly usual to your genius?" Dawson asked only for Basil to pick the flute back up unto fingertips and play the very tune sung by the one affectionate appraise in his heart, Relda; Dawson only sighed.

Basil and arrived a little earlier than intended mainly because Basil's interest peeked without hesitation. The butler ushered them in happily; when they had entered Mina stood at the bottom of the steps smiling.

Dawson made double time over to greet Mina in a hand shake; she soon walked her way over to Basil who would only say.

"Delighted again to be acquainted…" Basil said suspicious of her actions. Mina only snickered.

"I am so sorry if I had been rude from the first we met, but I tell you I need assistance and glad that your words will hopefully save this whole affair!" Mina spouted.

"Yes…if you will excuse me…" Basil softy replied.

Dawson Pov

After Basil's confrontation with Miss Mina he had suddenly started to look about the place for things that could help solve this quickly and painlessly as he felt that she was maybe just an odd mouse in whole; some of her relatives came in through the door not too long from our own showing.

Basil would question them only to get plain jealousy and mockery in their words making him excited because not only could this prove Miss Mina's innocence this will probably be the easiest case I and Basil have ever investigated until something new came into the picture…something he could not even explain to himself.

Miss Mina eventually found Basil and me staring at the questionable material. He relayed back to her many clues found, many of which would make no sense of how they could blamed on her...Basil even mentioned that the police could not have been so ignorant to see unless someone from the station had planted them during their investigation upon the report of proof.

Basil reassured her that he will come by again to check for more signs of tampering. Miss Mina pleaded that we stay and enjoy ourselves instead of leaving in such a hurry. I took the invitation to stay; Basil only in seconds would roll his eyes to me in a yes.

Basil stood against the wall doused in thoughts. Dawson was tapped on the shoulder by Miss Mina who asked for a dance; Dawson was able to tell she was intimidated by Basil.

Dawson was a bit out of step a couple times. Mina only smiled. "I enjoy you and Basils company Doctor Dawson!" She harped. Dawson stared to see what his partner was doing over her shoulder.

"I thank you for inviting us over." Dawson said distracted. Once again unable to truly see Basils face in the crowd now.

"No problem at all Doctor…" Miss Mina put simply just up to the when Dawson stepped hard on to her foot for her to yelp.

"I…I'm very sorry Miss Mina. It's just there are things on my mind." Dawson admitted for Mina to only sigh.

"Yes I acknowledge that maybe you were to busy, I just wanted you and Basil to accept this as a way to repay what you will be doing…" Mina once again grabbed Dawson's hand to take the next step in the dance.

Those two twirled about the room till they noticed the song stopped into a different tune. Dawson and Mina blushed then turned to see others speaking. The two looked toward the door to see Basil walking out with someone.

"I say…who is that chap?" Dawson questioned.

"I am not sure; in fact I am sure he was not invited…" Mina thought to herself. Dawson felt something that did not feel right.

"Excuse me, I must leave now!" Dawson said worried to Miss Mina who soon followed.

"Is Basil drunk?" Mina asked as they watched Basil with the stranger toddle off together off together in the middle of the night. Dawson laughed in content of himself for Mina to stare blankly at him. "What's so funny? Basil is walking off with someone probably less trust worthy than you think…"

"What's that now?" Dawson shouted.

"Nothing to worry about for now I guess…" Mina replied.

"You know Theodore…you couldn't have put it any simpler!" Basil responded. Theodore only smirked.

"Right now we are alone; not a soul could hear us. We act on the small universe and most of the time barely receiving our wishes. It's those who barely deserve the labor of our harvest that take from it." Theodore implied.

"It is part of life, that someone will eventually come to exploit someone whether…" Basil stopped midway in his sentence to only deeply sigh.

"Why did you stop? I see the point whole heartily, but still." Theodore responded in confusion of which the manner of how he stopped.

"It is just we have done many things in this life…many, many dull things; excitement would surely scream my name as if it had a voice to shout, but somewhere through all of this there is regret…one that seeps into my veins like the poisons that many take to explore something new of themselves." Basil depressively said while in their midnight walk unto town.

"We all have regret. We can no sooner take it back than from the time that we had been given the opportunity to do so. To move along is all we got to go on." Theodore rapped.

The two would soon become silent while they walked. Basil being the one to feel shameful; you could see it in his eyes that reflected the lonely night. Theodore felt compelled to drag Basil down to an alley where anything under their shoes would go crunch.

Tipple topple, Basil often swung himself a round in the full tilt of drunkenness. Theodore watched as the brilliant man known to be suspicious of mouse kind turned to mush when a drink so potent enough to make you lose a day's worth of knowledge broke down before him.

Dawson and Mina had still been talking even though the party had been over for a very long time.

"What do you think Basil and that odd man went to?" Dawson questioned after a million thoughts later.

"How should I know? As much as I know he works for some wealthy rots over the other side of town…very sneaky fellow indeed. He had worked for my father at one before this new guy." Mina admitted.

"How long did he work for your father before then?" Dawson asked.

"About a year till he had complications…" Mina responded.  
"What sort of complications?" Dawson replied rather quickly.

"From what I heard the usual to be expected when someone is so old!" Mina said.

"I see…hopefully Basil is able to handle what is a head." Dawson whispered to himself worried.

"Of course…don't be so dim witted!" Basil shouted at Theodore who stood behind him the whole time.

"I am only being logical if not for my sake, for the conversation." Theodore replied with a grin most peculiar to question and it was that Basil noted under curious circumstances even under intoxication.

"Your logic seems off. In no way could such a thing happen as it is unnatural." Basil said now more calm in his words. He could feel the ware of the alcohol in his system fading away.

Theodore could see he was not like earlier where his mind was hazed in confusion and guilt. His mind was ticking, winding, and grinding away thoughts unused by common people.

Sadness painted his expression for sometime after the soberness waved over him; where normality became awareness in the sense of his personality. Theodore knew right away that; that was the signal…no the time for himself.

Basil soon straightened his hair to give a look most seen when his thoughts were ready bust.

"I find it very strange from the first when I saw the man!" Mina thought aloud. Dawson walked along side Mina who he felt needed protection from what harm the streets of London provide.

"You think he has it in for Basil?" Dawson replied worried.

"Probably…maybe…I hope not! It has been a good bit since I have seen the man." Mina interrupted Dawson.

"How would he have known Basil would be there?" Dawson questioned.

"He could have gone there for another reason, but met Basil in that things stead!" Mina answered quickly as if she was being quizzed.

"It could be that we are being paranoid and visiting Basil will be for no reason at all!" Dawson said feeling stupid.

"Yes, but the chance is even of something going wrong in his favor is also there." Mina responded in a smirk.

"Truth be told Miss Mina; I feel that you should have stayed behind just in case the thing that lies ahead is unsavory to the eyes!" Dawson admitted. Mina only warmly smiled.

"I am glad you care for my well being Doctor Dawson though we must all take risks." Mina said sternly. His eyes turned to the ground in an instant.

Dawson Pov

I and Miss Mina made our way back to the middle of town to check upon my dear partner upon which has gotten me out of breathe a few times. Our long night of walking had us rethink over and over what we were ever doing in the first place. Our suspicions being likely to be nothing, but a theory in mind left me to question the man and his reason even be there in the first place without invite!

That thought alone provoked our night journey to other side of town to peek our heads in. Dawn eventually broke by the time we had made it to Baker Street in which I had pounded on the door rather impatiently.

I could hear the being unlocked from the inside. Mrs. Judson answered the seconds after. I could see she was worried.

"Mrs. Judson has Basil come home last night?" Dawson asked hesitatingly. Mrs. Judson only frowned at the two.

"I am sorry Doctor Dawson, but he did not. Did something happen between you and him?" Mrs. Judson questioned.

"Nothing of that sorts Mrs. Judson…it is just that he went with some odd character after some drinks. I was just in wonder if he had made it home!" Dawson responded softly.

"You know Basil; he will show up in time though if you want to wait inside then please come in!" Mrs. Judson said warmly.

"No I must be going now Mrs. Judson. Thank you for the information." Dawson replied in a deep sigh. Mina turned in disappointment as the door shut behind them.

"No what do we do?" Mina yawned.

"I suggest we get rested up…being that we now know that Basil is somewhere is all we know. Sleep will benefit us in the end…good day Miss Mina!" Dawson said sternly. He left shortly to leave Mina at Basil's domain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Iris

Basil arrived to Baker Street around noon. His left shoulder limped to his side as it was laced in blood from several gun shots. He observed Mrs. Judson had left though that was not the odd thing he saw.

Curled up in his chair was none other than Mina asleep. Within seconds of Basil homecoming a rushed knock on the door had the curious mouse at the door.

"Basil your back, oh thank god!" Dawson piped in excitement. Basil stared back at Mina on his chair then back at Dawson.

"I presume you have nothing to do with this?" Basil asked.

"We have time to fool around Basil as I have received notice of what is to come and quickly should we act!" Dawson responded concerned.

"Certainly nothing too terrible than what has made it's self known already…" Basil intervened. Mina soon a woken from her slumber to see Basil not too far from her talking to Dawson in the doorway; Mina gasped when she saw the wound on his left arm.

Mrs. Judson came back from the store long from Miss Mina's wake. "Basil what have you been getting to now?"

"Business is business Mrs. Judson now if you please presume with your regular duties!" Basil replied coldly. Mina got up from the seat to politely move Mrs. Judson.

"Excuse me? What happened to manners?" Mina sassed.

"I am way to busy to even begin with you at the bit!" Basil replied.

"Now come on you two!" Dawson softly said.

"Yes I agree this is going no where as we all have something to do!" Mrs. Judson shouted. Everyone became silent if only for seconds round.

"Well…yes, come along Dawson!" Basil said to glare at Mina from behind. Dawson followed behind.

Why did I come with troubles to him again?" Mina asked for Mrs. Judson to smile warmly.

Dawson cleaned his dear friend's wounds and disposed of the bullets properly.

"This Theodore sounds like he is you're twin if nothing more!" Dawson theorized.

"You try to insult me now? This man is nothing like myself as his thoughts were meant to twist and manipulate for his sake to gain access in places unsuited for his fowl play!" Basil responded quickly.

"He knows his way around. How are you going to be able to beat a man who can work the system?" Dawson asked.

"At the moment…hmm nothing comes to mind, but I reassure something brilliant will come about!" Basil replied. Dawson mildly laughed at his friend's contemplation for the day. Someone running up the stairs is heard; a nurse poked her head above the railing.

"Mr. Dawson another man is waiting down stairs for assistance!" The nurse called.

"What is his problem may I ask?" Dawson asked.

"Oh yes, severe burn injuries asking immediate attention!" The nurse once again called back.

"I am so sorry Basil looked like we'll have to pick up our conversation up another time." Dawson said unsure of what to say next. Basil put his hand on Dawson shoulder.

"No problem we shall continue later at the flat if no other plans acquire my presence." Basil remarked with a grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dawson questioned.

"You have work to do, so chin up already!" Basil thought he might mention. The two walked down the steps to get a look at the poor mouse that had got his day made out for him.

Basil stared good and hard at the face of the young mouse for he seemed familiar to him, but couldn't match a name to the face. Dawson slightly turned his head to see Basils face, so very uncertain.

"I'll be seeing you around…" Basil said as he put his jacket on.

Mina made her way to a local flower shop that was a couple blocks away from Doctor Dawson's office.

Her mind wondered off many times before she had reached the little store. She looked through many plants like Roses and Forget me Not, but a flower she was fond of most had been the Iris for it had a place in her heart.

"Violet such a sad color…did someone die just of recent?" Theodore asked. The voice pierced Mina's nerves for she had not expected his visit.

"No, it's just…" Mina stopped for Theodore interrupted.

"It's just the flower you received for your birthday every year along with many other goodies, eh princess?" Theodore responded.

"…If you have nothing better to say then please leave now!" Mina shouted.

"Then I won't reveal the piece in the puzzle." Theodore replied.

"So you are a part of my father's death then?" Mina accused.

"That I can't say…, but I can lead you to the truth." Theodore reassured her.

"How do you know the truth?" Mina asked quietly.

"I have seen all though there must be sacrifices to be made Miss Mina!" Theodore thought out loud.

"This has to do with Basil doesn't it?" Mina said.

"Clam down please Macro!" Dawson asked.

"That man Theodore had not silenced me yet. He proposes to do the worst yet!" Macro yelled.

"He is the one that did this to you?" Dawson mumbled to himself.

"Miss Mina, where is she now?" Macro questioned.

"She was at Basil's flat last I saw…" Dawson responded. "Why, is she in danger?"

"This is Theodore's doing at the least. Is Basil still in charge of her case? He must work fast for he works faster!" Macro said.

The night came down like a curtain on the town. Carriages ceased to come for the day was almost over.

Rain would soon greet the night like some horror story from a book. Basil was caught in this terrible storm. He secured his hat, so dampness doesn't make its way through.

His walk home being lonely in the rainy, windy, and light fog of London till he caught something unusual in the edge of his sight unable to cope that it could be nothing he chased after it.

Past many buildings that he had passed not too long ago then to crawl up ladders and boxes to stand on the tip to know the face, but to know the face that knows you back.  
With a smile the other mouse signaled him from a far. Basil stood curious of his next actions.

"You dare to see to see the truth? If that is so then this is the wrong place because soon you will see that supposed truth turned upside down in a matter of time!" Theodore shouted.

Basil turned his back to the dribble. "I have no time for trivial matters!" Basil responded.

"You shouldn't take things likely friend!" Theodore replied. Basil charged at Theodore in the distance for him to dodge.

"I take nothing likely in my realm! Beyond myself there is nothing, but what friends I have and the past at my backside!" Basil said outraged. Theodore's smiled turned into a smirk in no time flat then suddenly straightened his tie a bit.

"What small group of friends…" Theodore snickered.

"Why should this matter to you?" Basil questioned.

"It doesn't…not in the least does it! Ratigan had not the mind as your rival counterpart of crime to control what went across the streets no more than you do to save death in ones hands though you felt you have saved many at the same time you have saved none." Theodore preached.

"You think you can drag me down with silly philosophy? I admit I have not saved everyone and then there are the ones whose deaths caved under beneath me without know how, but this cannot be stopped, the world will continue as it will always!" Basil replied.

"A slight difference in your speech shows the depth of a mans soul! I will show how many has crumbled like the walls of Jericho. I guarantee you cannot act fast enough!" Theodore said as he lit a smoke then leap down and downer, so much below Basil than before he knew it he was not in sight while the fog blocked his once existence.

Basil sighed while he finally took off onto the distance where a paper fell down from nowhere with the number twenty eight had been carved into it.

"Don't you see that we have him in the palms of hands; from here the words you say can affect his every being!" Theodore shouted to shove Mina up against her dresser. Guilt plagued her every feature in the face for her to close her eyes in a moaning, muffled, cry.

"I trust him! Though a jerk he can seem…he is the only one that will help me!" Mina screamed.

"Now I have come to help! All I ask is don't say a word to him of me and tag along whenever possible. Influence his actions to despair himself…make him want to seek comfort in the midst of already seen sadness to lie a head! In between this I will take action in the background." Theodore pleaded.

"You are going to kill me aren't you if I do not do what you ask of me?" Mina asked openly in loud whisper. He put his hand on her shoulder; Mina only looked up at him.

Dawson and Macro met up at BakerStreet to try to confront Basil who once again was out with no message to give to Dawson from Mrs. Judson.

"Mr. Basil is very busy it seems as of late!" Macro stated.

"Yes, very busy. He at least would have left some words with the house maid, but nothing…" Dawson thought a loud.

"Maybe another time then perhaps…Basil can't be that far can he?" Macro questioned.

"That man can be far away in little time or be anyone anywhere!" Dawson snickered.

"So he likes to play dress up and has good transportation." Macro intervened quickly.

"I guess you can put it that way!" Dawson replied to catch Miss Mina out of the corner of his eye. "Miss Mina, hello, Miss Mina!"

"Hello Doctor Dawson, how are we today?" Mina asked nervously.

"Basil is out other than that fine." Dawson responded warmly.

"That should be for the better as I am very busy myself…" Mina said while her thumbs twiddled up and down.

"Do you need assistance?" Dawson offered his help. Macro turned his bandaged self the other way in her presence. His ears drooped then his tail lowered in fear of her opinion of what has become of himself.

"No I am fine to take care of this." Mina dawdled. A shifty eyed chubby mouse dressed in black and white pulled up in a black carriage that had two well trained black cats that carried wherever he asked.

"You are requested in the presence of Theo." The mouse shouted. Mina made her farewells to Dr. Dawson then got into the carriage. Macro turned to take a good hard look at the buggy. Dawson went nuts after he saw Macro jump the bottom of another larger carriage.

"Theo…Theodore! Sorry I have to cut our meeting short, but I must hop this train!" Macro shouted. Dawson ran to catch up to where Macro was. When Dawson finally jumped to make it up on the bars above the only thing he could do was huff. "You didn't have to come."

"I would never forgive myself if I missed out on this!" Dawson thought a loud. Macro patted his back with a laugh.

Basil at the corner dressed in one of the crony's outfits peering around trying to find where exactly the man was hiding in such huge place. A hand crept on his shoulder for him to jump.

"Ey what is this all about?" Another mouse dressed up in color garb asked. Basil pulled himself together in an instant.

"Oh well I was looking for restroom!" Basil stated in a new tone of voice.

"You won't find it in there." The crony responded.

"Why is that?" Basil smiled.

"That is Miss Mina's room, were you trying to get a peek at something eh?" The crony piped in laughter. "That's alright I won't tell!"

"Miss Mina?" Basil asked shocked. "Why did she resort to come to Theodore's again?"

"You have the worst memory here don't you? Miss Mina is playing the prissy detective of BakerStreet member?" The crony responded then left shortly down the left side of the hall.

Basil went to pursue what was behind those doors to see if Miss Mina had really made her stay in Theodore's domain. His hands gripped the handles to open to no one in the room.

Enraged he dove into many documents that almost meant nothing to the case at hand. A note at the very top of the large mirror stuck up bent in the corners attracted his attention.

"28, the very number to break his being; he said. I know the numbers have been up for me…now I am waiting for him to reap my soul."  
Basil stuffed the little letter in his pocket to quickly run out of the room for the same crony from earlier to grab him by the hand.

"Where exactly are we going?" Basil questioned.

"Theodore wants us to meet him!" The crony replied. Basil accidentally whammed his face into the corridors before they had made it fully down the hall in a hurry. He rubbed it furiously. "Hurry up already."

"It stings for Christ's sake for I hit it! Leave me be a second will ya?" Basil shouted in pain. Theodore tapped his feet in front of the two when they got there in time.

"Sorry Theo, this guy here hit one of the doors!" The crony snickered.

"Whatever matters it was, leave it be for I ask the capture of Doctor Dawson; Basil's mate and the betrayer Macro!" Theodore asked.

"He was the guy burnt in the face at the clinic I'm guessing?" Basil questioned.

"Right…now I ask you to bring one or the other, but either way in time they will be found!" Theodore boasted.


End file.
